His Story
by brainof7
Summary: Right now, you don't know what His name is, just that he always seems to be 1 draw away from winning always. Havent been on in years, dont think i will ever update this. just up for sake...
1. Chapter 1

He just stared at the ground as if nothing had happened. He was ready for his next draw.

"I end my turn," declared his opponent.

"Fine, I draw," as he thought to himself what to do. He had in his hand, exiled force, blade knight, and goblin attack force with nothing else on the field. His opponent had a hydrogedon and vorse raider on the field, and from experience he knew the face-down card to be rising energy. "I submit to defeat, there's nothing I can do to stop you from winning next turn." As he emptied his duel disk, he saw the next card was pot of greed, and that the next 2 cards were offerings to the doomed, and dual rifle rockets with rounds (OC). "It's always the next draw with me; I can never pull anything worthwhile.

"It's alright," his sister who was standing nearby said, "There's always next time."

"Ya, but if you don't want to lose again…"

"Don't finish that sentence," he retorted, "I just know I can win!"

"Fine, let's try again then."

"Alright, I start!" He drew 6 cards from his deck, and realized he had some great combos to use. "I start, with Injection Fairy Lilly, in face-up attack mode, then a lay 1 card face-down to end my turn."

"Fine, then I will play book of moon on Injection Fairy Lilly, and summon spear dragon. Next, I will play two cards face-down on the field and attack your monster with my dragon!" his life-point counter went down to 3600. "To end I must switch Spear Dragon, into defense mode, but I am not worried.

"Alright, then I draw," and he noticed that he had Don Zaloog in his hand, 1 of his better cards. He didn't want to play it now though, because his opponent might have a better response. "I summon Reflect Bounder!" as he played the card, he knew that he could easily defeat his opponent.

"I activate torrential tribute!"

"No, now all monsters move to the grave-yard." He said this with enough force, but he knew he had something better. "I activate my Interdimensional Matter Transporter on Reflect Bounder, and end my turn with reflect bounder returning to the field."

"Fine, then it's my turn." As his opponent drew, he wondered what would happen next. "I play Sanctuary in the Sky, and activate my face-down call of the haunted. Next I tribute spear dragon to summon The Agent of Judgment – Saturn. Then, I play Abyssal Designator; I call Dark, and Warrior."

"No, the only card I have is Don Zaloog…" as he placed it into his grave-yard.

"Next, I will activate Meteor of Destruction, forcing you out of 1,000 Life Points. Then I attack with the agent of Force!"

The life-point counters went down to 1900 and 1600. "At the end of my turn, I activate Dian Keto, the Cure Master, and my agent of judgment's effect bringing you down to 1200. My last card goes out as Swords of Revealing Light. That's all from me…"

"Fine, I'm not worried, I have a few tricks up my sleeve. I draw, and activate Heavy Storm, destroying your swords, and now you are defenseless so my Indomitable Fighter Lei Lei can hit you for a total 2300 points of damage. Try that…"

"Works for me, I might only have 300 life-points left, but my draw ensures your defeat. I summon another Spear Dragon. Now, attack for the win!"

"Dang, my next card was Negate Attack, and I would have had a blade knight to finish you off with only 1 other card in my hand if it had been a magic or trap draw… and look, Giant Trunade was next after that."


	2. Chapter 2

He flew through the written exam, and was preparing to enter the field exam area. With little to no confidence he would win, he set out into the duel arena hoping his new deck strategy would win.

"I begin my turn, by drawing one card and activating Two-Man Cell Battle. Then I summon a card in face-down defense mode to end my turn. During my end phase, I get to summon a level four normal monster, and I select Gemini Elf.

"Fine then, I play heavy storm, destroying your face-down card and your cell battle. Then I summon Berserk Gorilla. Next, I attack your elf dealing one-hundred total damage. Your turn."

"I Draw, and flip Dummy Golem face-up. This card now switches places with one of your cards, and the only one that you have is your berserk gorilla. So now, I summon a Dark Jeroid, making your monsters attack 0. Then I Equip Jeroid with Dual Rifle Rockets with Rounds. It makes my monsters attack equal to your lowest monsters attack, but then any monsters that are destroyed in a battle involving this card, deal damage to your life-points equal to their original attack. However, my Jeroid will be removed from play at the end of the turn. But still, I can beat you this turn anyway. Jeroid attacks Dummy Golem, dealing a total 2,000 damage to you because of dual rockets, and berserk gorilla hits you for another 2,000 points ending the game."

"There is no way that you beat me, and where did you get that card? I have never heard of it…"

"When I was 10 years old, I won a make you're own card contest, and so I have this one of a kind card."

"No one is allowed to use cards like that, I am confiscating it." The teacher walked up and ripped up the card. "You should know fake cards are banned."

"But it wasn't fake, I won Pegasus's contest…"

"O, so you are Ben… I see… sorry for that…"

"Don't worry; I had 5 copies made, just for something like this. And my name isn't really Ben, but I can't tell you what it really is."

Ben, as most people then knew him as, was given the Ra Yellow blazer. This was a proud mark, as none of the others taking the exam got past Slifer Red except for himself.

Reconstructing his deck, it was possible for him to face-up tougher opponents. His 2 turn kill strategy would probably not work against different opponents.

"Hey You!" screamed and obnoxious sounding kid slightly shorter than himself, "I want to duel you to see where I stack up. Apparently, you're the top of the new pickings."

"Fine, just don't be disappointed when I beat you." Ben replied to the duelist.

"I start by summoning Goblin Elite Attack Force in attack mode, and 1 face-down. Go ahead."

"Fine, I play Mech Dog Marron in defense mode, and lay two cards face-down."

"I draw, and I attack mech dog with my newly summoned Vanguard of Dark World."

"My Mech Dog's effect activates, taking 2000 life points from you, and 1000 from me."

"Fine, my Elite Force will still crush your life points."

"But not if I activate a face-down Hallowed Life Barrier. And I discard Roc from the valley of Haze. So he gets shuffled back into my deck."

"Alright, so I won't attack. Make your move."

"I draw, and set 3 cards then activate Mirage of Nightmare. I believe you are familiar with its effect. Then I play the last card in my hand in face-down defensive mode."

"Fine, I draw."

"As do I."

"And activate Ultimate Offering. Next, I play Graceful Charity. And finally, Summon Mobius, the Frost Monarch. Then I use my cards effect to summon Zaborg, the Thunder monarch. With Metamorphosis I can summon Dark Balter, the Terrible! So, I attack you with Vanguard…"

"I play Waboku to stop your attacks…"

"Go Ahead then…"

"Fine, I draw, and I discard… and I play Scapegoat. Make your move."

"Great, I draw; activate Dark Hole, and Premature Burial. Next Balter Attacks you for 2,000 damage. I end my turn."

Alright, I play Bazoo the Soul Eater, and remove 2 Monsters from play to boost his attack power."

"I activate Balter's Effect, so I am down to 200 Life."

"Argh, I end my turn…"

"I attack for the win. Looks like the new pickings aren't so great after all…"

Thanks for the review, from now on I will refer to Him as Ben just for sake of writing in the first person. I will mostly be suing indirect characterization, for A.S.S1 to know, so its not that I don't describe anything, its done purposefully.


End file.
